


don't wait up.

by iamalwaystired



Series: corpsekkuno bein adorable [1]
Category: Offline TV - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (b)romance, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Fluff, Grinch References, How The Grinch Stole Christmas (2000) - Freeform, Im tired, Literal Sleeping Together, Movie Night, Oneshot, Sharing Clothes, Sleepovers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, idk they are too cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27506080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamalwaystired/pseuds/iamalwaystired
Summary: sykkuno had grabbed his backpack from beside his desk and his mask off the little hook by his door and he went downstairs to put his shoes on and leave for the day. He was almost out of the house when rae calls his name. it certainly wasn’t the first time sykkuno had gone to corpse’s apartment, so everyone in the otv house had had their fair share of teasing him on his visits with corpse, but it was the first time poki and rae were there to tease him for leaving the house.-🖤-just a cute little corpsekkuno bromance fic
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), but like bromance
Series: corpsekkuno bein adorable [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016643
Comments: 17
Kudos: 649





	don't wait up.

**Author's Note:**

> in no way am i trying to pry into their relationship, nor do i want to assume anything. this was just for fun.

it has been a few months since sykkuno had met corpse playing among us, over that time their friendship had grown and it wasn’t uncommon for their conversations to have a little, or maybe a lot, of flirty jokes and fond comments about the other to their chats during rounds. also, over that time corpse and sykkuno both realized the other was their safe space. they now spend some of their off days hanging out playing video games or watching movies at corpse’s apartment (they don’t hang out at the offline tv house because of all the people there, corpse had only shown his face to sykkuno). 

today was one of those off days, he didn’t really feel like streaming and really wants to spend his day with corpse. 

sykkuno had grabbed his backpack from beside his desk and his mask off the little hook by his door and he went downstairs to put his shoes on and leave for the day. He was almost out of the house when rae calls his name. it certainly wasn’t the first time sykkuno had gone to corpse’s apartment, so everyone in the otv house had had their fair share of teasing him on his visits with corpse, but it was the first time poki and rae were there to tease him for leaving the house. 

“hey sykkuno, where you going,” rae teased from the living room where she was sitting with poki and lily talking about god knows what. 

sykkuno backtracked so he was now standing in the doorway to the living room as the girls continued. 

“bet i know where he’s going,” lily says softly and sykkuno feels his cheeks heating up and he brings his hand to cover his face. 

“let’s think, where could little sykkie be going in the middle of a global pandemic,” poki says, her voice dripping with sarcasm. 

“and with a whole ass backpack no less,” rae adds and lily is failing to hold in her giggles. 

“look g-guys, are you just gonna keep this up or can i go?” sykkuno asks, desperately trying to just leave. 

“have fun on your date,” poki says nonchalantly. 

“it’s not a date,” sykkuno got slightly defensive but only because he really wants to get going. 

“just admit it, you’re going to see corpse again,” rae got her interrogation voice that usually appears in among us. 

“a-again? How do you-?” sykkuno stumbles out his words, “lily did you-? what?” he takes a breath to try and find words, he isn’t angry but it’s like the words in his mouth and the thoughts in his head are just so weirdly out of the blue “i have no clue what is going on right now, but I’m leaving to go see corpse. It was nice seeing you again rae and poki. lily, don’t wait up.” 

the girls yell their goodbyes down the hall after sykkuno and dissolve into laughter as sykkuno leaves. 

-🖤- 

at noon rae and poki had come over to the otv house to hang out and poki needed to film some otv videos that day, but right now they were sitting in the living room talking with lily. sykkuno had just left meaning they had changed topic to sykkuno and corpse’s blatant flirting. 

“i mean it’s so obvious,” poki says. 

“i don’t even know if they know they do it,” rae adds, “but it is absolutely adorable.” 

“and that isn’t it,” lily speaks up again, “sykkuno has been going over to corpse’s apartment like many times a week. And his smile when he comes home is too cute.” 

“okay but did you guys see some of the clips from this week,” rae says leaning forward, “i keep seeing this one of sykkuno unprompted saying how cute he thought corpse’s laugh is.” 

“i am convinced they both know what they are doing but refuse to admit it,” poki says as toast walks into the living room to go through to the kitchen. 

“oh hey guys,” toast addresses the girls, “what are you talking about?” 

“oh, just about how you lost your biggest simp,” lily says, “oh, and sykkuno just left for corpse’s.” 

“oh, yeah, it’s getting harder and harder to win against sykkuno when he simps for someone else,” toast says with a slight laugh, as he walks backwards into the kitchen to grab a glass of water, “wait, again? that’s like 3 days in a row.” 

“yea, it is,” lily says, “oh and he told me not to wait up.” 

“so that’s exactly what’s going to happen isn’t it?” toast asks coming back into the room. 

“oh 100%,” rae chimes in, “i mean your shoots usually go on into the night and frankly i want to tease him even more when he gets back.” 

“sounds like a plan,” and with that toast leaves the living room and goes back upstairs. 

-🖤- 

it had been a few hours since sykkuno had arrived and they had already eaten dinner. Both of them had gotten changed into comfortable clothes and now were trying to decide what to watch. 

“sy, it’s barely november, we can’t watch christmas movies yet,” corpse says with the widest, most fond smile ever. 

“pleeeease,” sykkuno uses the puppy dog eyes he knows corpse can’t resist, “just one then you can pick the next movie.” 

corpse trys to not be affected by the look sykkuno was giving him, but failed almost immediately, “okay fine, what are we watching?” 

sykkuno almost jumps with joy as he wordlessly pulls ‘how the grinch stole christmas’ (the jim carrey one) on dvd out of his bag that was discarded along with his jacket by the couch. Once putting the dvd in place he goes back to the couch where corpse was waiting for him with the remote and pushes play. 

the opening to the movie plays and the two men are curled close on the couch with one blanket spreading over the two of them. A bowl of popcorn sat between their laps, corpse’s arm slung over sykkuno’s shoulders and they were comfortable and ready to watch the classic christmas movie. 

as the movie continues, they say small jokes or make fun of the movie and small side conversations in hushed voices. it wasn’t that they were keeping their words quiet from a room of a lot of people, they were in the open area of corpse’s apartment by themselves, but it was like their words were only for each other and the rest of the world fades away. 

on the table in front of them were corpse’s legs were propped up are discarded Xbox controllers, the empty bowl from popcorn, and 2 glasses of wine. 

it was about an hour and a half before sykkuno started feeling slightly tired, but he still wants to watch the movie, and as much as he bashed it before, he knows corpse wants to as well. sykkuno lets his head fall onto corpse’s shoulder and lightly drifts off to sleep and feels the soft rhythm of the other man’s heartbeat and breathing. 

corpse notices the sleeping man beside him and smiles to himself before looking back to the tv to watch the rest of the movie. 

the final song plays and every who down in whoville was happy, and so was corpse. He grabs the remote and turns off the tv and tries not to move too much as to not to wake sykkuno. 

the phone on his clock reads 10:47 and out the window it is entirely pitch black. The man on his shoulder stirs in his sleep and it might be the cutest thing corpse has ever seen. 

“hey sykkuno,” corpse says as the man in question’s eyes flutter open. 

an involuntary smile covers sykkuno’s face as he mumbles “good morning.” 

corpse can’t hold in his giggle, “it is very much not the morning.” 

sykkuno groans, “shut up,” and buried his face into the crook of corpse’s neck, “you’re warm.” 

“thanks i guess,” corpse says softly, “sy,” corpse says getting the older boys attention, “are you up for driving back or do you want to stay over.” 

“i don’t know,” sykkuno says into corpse’s neck, “i’m comfortable here, so i just want to stay here.” 

“i’ll message toast and tell him you’re staying here tonight,” corpse does just that and puts his phone back down on the table. 

“are you okay sleeping on the couch tonight or do you wanna go to your bed?” sykkuno asks. 

“i don’t really care,” corpse replies, “i feel like both of us on this couch will be uncomfortable.” 

“okay,” sykkuno swings his legs over the side of the couch, stands up, and extends a hand to corpse, “lets go.” 

sykkuno pulls corpse up off the couch and towards his bedroom, it certainly wasn’t the first time they had slept in the same place, like a week prior corpse was going through something, and sykkuno had decided that his friend needed to be with people. 

corpse pulls back the covers and climbs under holding it open for sykkuno to climb in. corpse wraps his arms around sykkuno and he hums in satisfaction against corpse’s chest and nods back off to sleep. 

-🖤- 

back at the otv house they were playing a third edition of fear pong, toast had somehow had to jump in the pool again, and michael had once again hit everyone in the toes with the ping pong balls. 

while everyone else was in front of the camera absolutely failing to get proper shots into the cups, rae was sitting behind the camera wondering why sykkuno hadn’t gotten back yet. According to everyone else he usually got home around 9 but it was almost 11 and there was no sign of sykkuno. She wasn’t worried, sykkuno would be fine with corpse, and maybe he had been serious when he told them not to wait up. 

Clearly she wasn’t the only one thinking it as poki spoke up as yvonne and michael were once again failing miserably, “has anyone heard from sykkuno?” 

“no, but I’m sure he’s fine,” toast made a waving motion in the air and his phone dinged from in the kitchen, and he went to find it, “speak of the devil.” 

“what’s going on?” yvonne had given up on trying. 

“sykkuno is staying over at corpse’s apartment tonight.” 

“of course, he is,” rae says and everyone agrees, the thing with sykkuno and corpse is that everyone can see how happy they make each other, and it is fun to tease them about their crushes. 

-🖤- 

it was 9:30 the next morning when corpse woke up, he had a better night of sleep than usual. he was able to fall asleep at a semi normal time and also woke up to the best sight, sykkuno lying beside him with his head still pressed to corpse’s chest. 

corpse could feel the soft and slow breathing in and out of the other man and smiles. He absentmindedly starts tracing shapes on sykkuno’s back until he starts stirring before opening his eyes and smiling again. 2 times in less than a day, corpse was the recipient of the most adorable smile ever. 

“morning,” sykkuno says rubbing his eyes. 

“morning sykkuno,” corpse’s voice was deeper than normal as it was first thing in the morning. 

“what time is it?” sykkuno groaned finally realizing that he was actually awake. 

“it’s like 9:45,” corpse says softly rolling onto his side facing sykkuno. 

“that’s so early,” sykkuno complains turning his face into one of the pillows. 

“i know, i know, you don’t wake up until the afternoon,” corpse says shoving the other’s shoulder lightly, “but some of us actually wake up in time to see the morning.” 

“well now that i'm awake, i’m not gonna go back to sleep,” sykkuno removes his arm from over corpse and pulls off the covers, giving a slight shiver as he feels the cool air from outside the covers. 

corpse can still feel the ghost of where sykkuno was holding him as he gets out of bed. 

“ah shoot,” sykkuno exclaims, “i don’t have clean clothes for today.” 

“oh shit, i forgot about that,” corpse says walking over to his wardrobe, “you can wear the jeans you wore here, and i probably have a shirt you can borrow.” 

reaching into his closet corpse found a grey oversized sweater and hands it to sykkuno, who takes it with him to the bathroom to change. corpse finds a pair of black jeans and a plain black cropped hoodie and slips out of his clothes from the day prior and changes into the new outfit. 

as he is pulling on his hoodie his friend walks back into the room, the sleeves of the sweater were too long so sykkuno had them bunched in his hand into hoodie paws. 

“you look good,” sykkuno says a blush rising on his cheeks and his hand moving to cover his face. 

“i could say the same about you,” corpse closes his wardrobe and walks over to sykkuno, “it looks good on you.” 

“t-thanks corpse,” sykkuno says. 

“what do you say we make some breakfast before you have to go back home,” corpse fidgets with his rings as he talks. 

“i am home,” sykkuno says almost too quiet to hear, “with you.” 

corpse smiles and looks up to sykkuno, “and you wonder why people think we are dating.” 

“hey!” sykkuno exclaims, “i was being sweet and you make fun of me.” 

“it was sweet,” corpse moves forward and pulls sykkuno into a hug, “you are my home.” 

sykkuno smiled into corpse’s neck and they stand there for a bit, that is until sykkuno’s stomach rumbles, reminding them that they were going to make breakfast. wordlessly they pull away from the hug and corpse takes sykkuno’s hand and leads him out of his room and to the kitchen. 

“what are we making?” sykkuno asks. 

“i was thinking, maybe pancakes?” corpse answers, but it comes out as more of a question. 

“sounds good,” he opens his phone and pulls up a recipe, “i'll mix the dry ingredients, you can get the wet ingredients.” 

“sure,” corpse goes to the fridge and gets all the ingredients before also getting out the griddle and places it on the counter and sets it to preheat. 

After a few minutes they had the batter ready and had some pancakes almost done. 

“can you get me the tinfoil?” corpse asks, flipping the pancakes onto a plate. 

“did you finally figure out how to open foil?” sykkuno teases, handing the foil to corpse. 

“no, i didn’t,” corpse looks down, “i was going to ask you to do it. but now, just to prove a point i'm going to do it.” 

“well, be my guest,” corpse smirks and looks back to the foil, he successfully opens the foil and pulls off a good-sized piece to put over the already made pancakes. 

corpse looks overjoyed, “i am a man who can open foil.” 

“that you are,” sykkuno says, flipping the next batch of pancakes, “would you like to update this accomplishment on twitter dot com.” 

“oh, yes,” corpse opens his phone to tweet. 

@Corpse_Husband 

I AM A MAN WHO CAN OPEN FOIL :D 

@Sykkuno 

Reply to @Corpse_Husband 

that you are :D 

It had been about an hour since they had pancakes when sykkuno was starting to leave, “it was great hanging out with you.” 

“it really was,” corpse grabs sykkuno’s bag to hand it to him, “i’ll see you later.” 

“oh, right we have that among us lobby later,” sykkuno grabs his bag, which now had his dvd and his pajamas packed in it, “well, I guess i'll see you later then.” 

“bye,” corpse meets sykkuno in the middle for a hug. 

eventually sykkuno makes it out to his car and he was once again smiling like an idiot. 

-🖤- 

sykkuno opens the door to the house, takes off his shoes and mask before heading into the living room where he saw michael and lily sitting, and they say their greetings. 

“nice sweater,” michael says with a smirk, that’s when sykkuno remembered that he was wearing corpse’s sweater. 

“u-um, yeah,” sykkuno fidgets with his backpack and sits on the edge of one couch. 

“how was your day?” lily asks. 

“it was really good,” sykkuno launched into his explanation of the day, about the food, the games, the movie, the pancakes, how corpse was so excited when he was able to open the foil. 

“sounds like you had a great night,” michael says after sykkuno is done rambling and lily agrees. 

“i guess i did,” sykkuno smiles softly, “i’m gonna go upstairs, i'll see you later.” 

“see you,” lily called after as sykkuno climbed the stairs. 

falling onto his bed sykkuno smiles to himself and sighs. 

-🖤- 

sykkuno is sitting in front of his computer starting his stream and making sure everything was working before addressing his audience, “hey guys, we’re playing some among us today.” 

“who’s playing today?” he reads off chat, “um, i know corpse is playing, and i know it’s rae’s lobby, but other than that i have no idea. i was just invited so i don’t know. 

he continues reading chat as he opens discord and findsyvonne, rae, and poki talking. 

“-toast, says he’s on his way. and both edison and leslie said they were coming,” rae says. 

“oh, hey sykkuno,” poki says noticing him, “how are you?” 

“hey poki, um, i'm doing fine,” sykkuno answers, and gets a message from rae almost at the same time, ‘can we tease you about staying over at corpse’s??? cuz i don’t want you to make you uncomfortable’ 

sykkuno smiles a bit and types out a response, ‘can you not i would be fine but i don’t know if corpse would be fine with it’ 

the discord call behind him continues and more people join the call, toast followed by leslie, then edison and jack and felix. he continues reading subs and some questions from chat. 

one comment stuck out to him and without thinking he read it out, “i really like your sweater sykkuno,” then he smiles and covers his face before responding, “oh, thanks. it's corpse’s.” 

when he realizes what he said he frantically looks to the chat who has already spamming about corpse. 

CORPSEEEEE 

HE’S TALKING ABOUT CORPSE 

AJSBFJGNKFJSDHAS 

WAIT DOES THAT MEAN THEY HAVE MET IN PERSON 

I- did he- did he just- 

whAT 

“hi guys,” a deep voice says as he joins the call. speak of the devil. 

“oh, hey corpse.” “corpse.” “hi corpse.” everyone greets. 

“hey corpse,” sykkuno says, knowing his blush is visible now. 

“oh, hey sykkuno,” corpse says, his voice immediately softening “it’s good to hear you again.” 

“it’s good to hear you too corpse,” sykkuno’s smile was visible from behind his hand. 

“are the stream bubbles in chat?” corpse asks smoothly moving on. 

“oh, yeah. the bubbles and game code are in general,” rae answers. 

“okay, thanks,” corpse says before muting his mic. 

sykkuno opens the game and moves his camera without leaking the code, soon the whole lobby is ready, and the game is starting. 

and like clockwork, corpse and sykkuno clutch 2 imposter wins in a row first thing in the game. 

surely later there will be compilations of their cute moments on stream, but none of the viewers, or even their friends, know just how deep of a connection they have formed. 

🖤the end is just the beggining🖤


End file.
